


Dripping in Diamonds

by sophie_evelyn



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_evelyn/pseuds/sophie_evelyn
Summary: Riding on the success of their heist Lou decides it’s time to win back Debbie the best way that she knows how.





	Dripping in Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Because you just know something like this had to have gone down...

She ran her finger admirably over the cluster of diamonds that decorated her neck. The feel of rough crystal was one that she would never get bored of. The feel of stolen crystal was one that she was still wary of. She had only agreed to this risky but somewhat genius plan for two reasons. One being the obvious, the cash. The other was for her.

They had parted ways a couple of years prior to Debbie’s arrest, but she had been there throughout the entire trial. She had tried to stay away but of course, she couldn’t. There was always something so magnetic about Debbie which always seemed to pull her towards her. She had the charm, the attitude, that irresistible mind that she couldn’t get enough of.

When the Judge had sentenced Debbie it had hit her harder than she had imagined. She had spent those five years that Debbie was away focused on her work, trying to keep herself busy so as not to think about all that she was missing. She was lonely, painfully lonely and she had spent the occasional night with various different women but none of them could replace Debbie, none of them could even come close. Her days were filled with boredom, the thrill of the end of the week had all but evaporated back then because she had nothing to look forward to and nobody to share her weekends with.

She had been practically counting down the days until Debbie’s release and when she had received that text she had to do her best to contain her excitement. She hadn’t known how to play it though, Debbie had been away for a long time, and prison changed people, for all she knew Debbie had found somebody else.

She needn’t have worried though because as soon as she and Debbie were reunited it was as if no time had passed between them. Debbie was still the same, magnificently deceitful and deliciously risky. And it drove her wild. Even more so this time, if that was at all possible.

She hadn’t been surprised upon hearing Debbie’s latest scheme and she hadn’t needed much persuasion to agree to it either. It was the biggest one that Debbie had ever come up with and she was flattered but not entirely surprised that she was the first person that Debbie had asked to join her. They always did make the perfect partners and she knew that business would be first and then all the other stuff would come afterward which meant that their heist would have to be a success, and she had everything riding on it.

Thankfully they had succeeded with their crime and then some. Debbie’s plan was successful and it was now time for her own plan to reach its success. She had raided their hiding place and covered herself with the stolen jewelry and it wouldn’t be too long until Debbie appeared and got to witness the surprise which she had laid out for her.

Debbie had spent the majority of the day covering her tracks. Being a criminal was exhausting at times, and things were currently still up in the air until the final piece of the puzzle was complete and her revenge on Claude would be accomplished.

She had just had lunch with Nineball and had been bombarded with questions about her relationship with Lou. She hadn’t expected that and it had caught her off guard, a number of feelings which she had buried had risen to the surface and now all she could think about was Lou. The truth was she had come up with the heist plan to keep her mind off of Lou, she hated looking weak, showing pain and she knew that she couldn’t show her true feelings in prison so she had learned to bury them.

The heist had taken up all of her time and Lou’s time was just as invested. She knew that she had to talk to her, to tell her everything but she didn’t even know where to start. Telling your ex-girlfriend that you were still in love with her was proving to be an extremely hard conversation to actually plan.

She checked behind her shoulders before she entered the lot. It was an action which she had been doing since she was a child and one that she would probably do for the rest of her life.

She heard her voice before she had even turned the handle of the door. “What took you so long?” Lou asked as Debbie quickly walked in and closed the door firmly behind her. Lou could feel the chill of the outside air hitting her body almost immediately and she smiled as she waited for Debbie to pay her some attention.

Debbie hadn’t expected anyone to be there and so the voice had caught her off guard. She turned her head and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

“L..” she cleared her throat, not being able to find even enough words to finish saying Lou’s name. The door locked shut behind her and she fully took in the sight in front of her. “Holy shit.”

Lou smiled confidently; her bare back leaned against the table in the middle of the room. She ran her index finger slowly over the long diamond chain which lay over her chest and ended just above her belly button. “I’ve been waiting for you.” She breathed, and dropped her hand from the jewels and reached out toward Debbie.

Debbie was still speechless, her mouth slightly agape as her eyes wandered over every inch of shiny diamonds that covered Lou’s body. The sapphire tiara which crowned her head, the countless diamond necklaces which hung effortlessly around her neck and the handful of crystallized bracelets clasped around each of her wrists. All of them shone deliciously but what was underneath was even more delicious.

Debbie took a step forward as she tried to regain her composure; she cleared her throat once again. “How come you don’t always greet me like this?” She asked and looped her fingers into Lou’s as she let herself be dragged closer to the other woman.

Lou smirked and pressed her cool body closely against Debbie. “I don’t usually have 150 million dollars’ worth of diamonds to play with.” She rasped and her accent was even more prominent than it usually was.

Debbie glanced down, her eyes glued to Lou’s fair skin which seemed to glisten along with the jewelry. She traced her finger over one of the necklaces and stopped her movement once her finger reached Lou’s nipple. “So, does this mean that we’re?”

Lou lurched forward and captured Debbie’s lips with her own before she could finish her sentence. The taste of her lips was just as she remembered; sweet but with a sting of zest which she had missed oh, so much. She pulled away and her eyes burned into Debbie’s as her lips brushed over hers. “You know me, act first, talk later.”

Debbie nibbled her bottom lip and stole another kiss from Lou before she replied. “Who am I to argue with that logic?”

Lou ran her palm over Debbie’s white shirt, a playful pout covering her lips. “Mhm, you’re wearing far too much clothing, Ocean.” She tugged at her collar and Debbie reluctantly pulled herself away from Lou.

“I was enjoying the view.” She murmured as she slowly raised her hands to unbutton her shirt.

Lou watched as Debbie slowly undressed, her mouth drying more with each item of clothing that hit the floor.

Debbie’s eyes remained on Lou the entire time that she undressed, not wanting to forget the delicious image that stood before her. “Now are you going to share some of our treasure or are you going to keep it all to yourself?” She asked once her only remaining piece of clothing floated to the floor.

Lou slowly took off the tiara that she was wearing and placed it on the table behind her, realizing that the item would only get in the way of her future endeavors. “You know I’ll always share with you, honey.” She pulled a silver chain from around her neck and held it out for Debbie who gracefully placed her head through it.

Debbie smiled confidently as Lou looked her up and down with a satisfied grin. “You missed me, huh?” She didn’t wait for Lou to answer and instead pulled Lou toward her into a bruising kiss.

The jewels clattered as their bodies slammed together into a familiar embrace. Their kiss intensified and hands began to wander while moans filled the room.

Lou gripped her hands onto Debbie’s waist and turned her around, backing her against the table. She slowly pulled her lips away from Debbie’s and traveled down to her neck. She placed gentle kisses over the expanse of her neck and sucked softly on her earlobe once she had reached it. “I really missed you,” she whispered in her ear and received a soft hum from Debbie.

She continued kissing Debbie’s tanned neck, her mouth pausing when she found her pulse point and sucking on it until she received the desired moan. She traveled lower and slowly started to kiss Debbie’s right breast while her fingers paid attention to the other.

Debbie’s breath hitched as soon as she felt the contact, the cold jewelry caused her to shiver but the sensation vanished almost as soon as Lou’s tongue began to circle her hard nipple. Her eyes fluttered closed while her hands tangled softly into Lou’s hair.

Lou rolled her tongue over Debbie’s nipple and bit down softly knowing how much it drove her crazy. As she suspected Debbie let out a strangled moan and she smiled as she glanced up and saw the look of hungry desire swept across the brunettes face.

Debbie slowly opened her eyes once Lou’s warm mouth had left her skin. She glanced down and saw her staring back at her with dark eyes and a playful smirk. “C’mon baby, don’t tease me.” She husked but there was a slight threat in her voice.

“Just savoring the moment, it’s been a long time.” Lou’s hand was still rested on Debbie’s breast and she knew she was being cruel by keeping her waiting but part of her just wanted to go as slowly as she possibly could; to retrace every inch of her skin with her fingertip, to kiss over every curve of her body.

Debbie pushed her chest forward in urgent need for more of Lou’s touch and Lou responded by tweaking her swollen nipple. She slowly ripped her eyes away from Debbie’s; she never could say no to her and right now was no exception.

Lou lowered her hands and placed them on either of Debbie’s knees. Debbie shifted backward on the table allowing for Lou to position herself in front of her. A triumphant smile covered her lips as goose bumps started to pimple her skin.

Once Debbie had stopped wriggling Lou wasted no time in taking charge. She parted Debbie’s toned legs and breathed in her scent. It was sweeter than she had remembered but maybe that was because it had been so long.

Slowly she started to kiss Debbie’s legs and only paused when she met her thighs. She sucked the most sensitive parts of them, gently at first but she soon worked up a hunger which was only deepened by the moans that came from above.

Debbie’s hands were clawing through Lou’s hair, her hips practically gyrating in hopes that Lou would position her tongue a little higher. “Please baby… I’ve waited so long for this.” She choked out between stifled breaths.

Lou soothed the spot on Debbie’s thigh with her tongue and without any further teasing, she kissed her way up to the main attraction. She swiped her tongue over her dripping entrance while her fingers found her throbbing clit. She drove her tongue further inside of her, making sure that she got to taste every inch of her that she could.

She sucked up all that Debbie offered her and increased the pressure on her clit. She could feel Debbie’s grip tightening and she knew that it wouldn’t be long until she went over the edge. Lou twisted her tongue to reach the very spot that always drove her crazy and Debbie came crashing down only moments later.

“Lou…” Debbie cried out as her legs shook against Lou’s head. Lou gently licked up all that Debbie left her with and kissed her thighs softly as she rode out her orgasm.

“God, I’m never leaving you again.” Debbie sighed happily and wrapped her arms around Lou’s neck once she had reached her level. She placed a lazy kiss on her lips, enjoying the taste of herself which was still very much all over Lou.

Lou smiled smugly, proud that she still had the ability to make Debbie scream her name. “If you do leave then I’ll be going with you.” She kissed her again, not wanting there to be even the slightest bit of distance between them.

“My turn,” Debbie whispered against her lips and deepened the kiss. She rested her forehead against Lou’s and fiercely pushed her tongue into her mouth. Lou’s tongue met hers eagerly with just as much desire as she had. Debbie hopped off of the table and pulled Lou with her, she turned her over making sure not to break their kiss as she did so.

Lou’s back slammed against the surface and Debbie pushed her body against her within seconds. She moaned as her hands gripped onto Debbie’s ass pushing her even further toward her. She had missed this feeling, the one of true passion, the yearning need to be so physically close to another human being, God, she had missed Debbie Ocean.

Debbie pulled away as if she could hear Lou’s thoughts; she looked her in the eye, her brown eyes burning with desire. “Be mine again?” She asked, her forehead resting against Lou’s once again. Those seconds before Lou responded seemed to be the longest in her life but then she saw that subtle smile that was so typically Lou and her heart fluttered from just that look alone.

“I’ve always been yours, Deb and I always will be.” She drawled and brushed her lips over Debbie’s. “Now fuck me already.”

Debbie toyed with the long chain which hung around Lou’s stomach. The cold diamonds caused her skin to pimple but Debbie soon warmed it with the expanse of her palm and the wandering of her fingers. “My two favorite things,” she whispered against Lou’s lips and lowered her fingers down to her clit.

Lou moaned at the touch and the fire in her stomach only burned harder. She tangled her hand into Debbie’s hair and pulled her into another deep kiss, her tongue crashing against hers.

Debbie lowered herself even more and rubbed her hand between Lou’s wet folds. She pushed her two fingers inside and a moan passed from Lou’s lips as she did so.

She pressed her thumb against her clit and started to pump her fingers in and out of her. Lou threw her head back as Debbie’s rhythm increased. She captured her bottom lip between her teeth and tugged causing another moan to fall out of Lou’s mouth.

Debbie rubbed small circles over Lou’s clit and pumped her fingers faster, making sure to hit the spot that Lou needed her in the most. Lou was already so hot and it didn’t take Debbie long to completely unravel her in a whirlwind of screams and moans which echoed around the spacious room.

Debbie left gentle kisses over Lou’s cheek while she came down from her high. “I love you,” she whispered against her skin, so quietly that Lou could barely hear.

“Love you too, jailbird,” Lou whispered back and stretched her arm behind her to reclaim the previously discarded tiara from the table. She placed it on Debbie’s head, brushing her fingers gently through her long dark locks as she did so.

Debbie placed her hands on the tiara, repositioning it slightly so that it sat comfortably on her head. She met Lou’s hands with her own and linked their fingers together. “You’re never gonna stop calling me that, are you?”

“Nope,” Lou chuckled and placed a small kiss on Debbie’s tender lips. “But don’t ever get yourself locked up again, understand?”

“Understood,” Debbie replied, and she really meant it. She knew how to cover her tracks now and she knew never to trust a man like Claude Becker ever again. From now on it was just going to be herself and Lou with the occasional accompaniment of six others if everything else went according to plan.


End file.
